stokebynightfandomcom-20200216-history
April 2007
ALL: So it's all a bit quiet these days. What's going on? Word on the street, hmm, Oh there were a few loud noises on the edge of town from under the ground. Not sure what was going on, some one said something about a gas main going or something. ~ Unidentified Loon Church The church continues to prosper both financially and in numbers of recent. Probably due to the large number of posters being banded everywhere about 'the day of darkness' and 'repent your sins before it's too late'. So what does the church intend on doing with this extra funding? Calling in these motivational speaker it seems so far.. We have been blessed with the one and only John Barret this month. His speaches have been both uplifting and an inspiration to us all. He tell us of a time of change, one that will stamp out the darkness that has fallen upon stoke on trent, and those that cause such evil in our city. ~ Local community church priest. Strangers have also been seen entering the church late on in the evenings, long coats, leather jeckets and large bags in hand... Who are these people and why are they being allowed in at these hours? Church, Police Three graves have been disturbed, no matter what the papers say. They were dug up and the bodies removed. We don't know who it was and we don't know at what time it happened. We're looking into who these people were and why someone would want their bodies. Police No links have been drawn up between the bombings 2 months ago and the virus that got released last month that pulled funds from many of the charities. It seems likeboth incidents were from a seperate entity and notlinked in any way. ~ Police report on these events. Kidsgrove really is becoming a much better place. Crime is at an all time low in the area and the local constabulary are obviously grateful to whoever is aiding them in their crackdown. A local constabulary spokesman said that “through a strong show of force and willingness to help the community, the community will help the constabulary and themselves ten fold.” Legal, Bureaucracy, Police Strict background checks, recorded interviews and files pulled from all over the place have been the 'norm' for the local constabulary this month. The force seem to be back up to a considerable fighting force once again from the new recruits. This months schedual is for current staff to be checked out for corruption and the the new placement for the new chief of police being instigated. Acting chief constable Robberts from the Manchester force is holding the interviews and assessing the corruption. Bureaucracy, Industry, Finance The Constabulary have been offered a pay rise from their previous salary to those new members that have entered the local force and for those staff that check out as 'legit' this month. Though the words on everyone's lips though are still: But where's this money going to come from? Local MP's are ensuring us that the funds will come from 'stale projects', though what that means could be anyones guess. I don’t suppose you know anyone that would be interested in advertising with us? We’re a respectable company that have worked closely with Audax for years and we’re looking and expanding our customer base. ~ Local advertising agency All pies are 2 for 1 between the hours of 12:00 and 2:00. ~ Lowest pie price in Hanley Computer maintenance, networking and all that you could ever need with computers. Just call and we’ll offer you the best deal in Staffordshire. Previous clients include outsourced work for Reed communications. ~ Advert in the paper for small time local computer company Hi, I’m just doing a quick survey, do you work on a business park? I was wondering if you would like our butty van to come onto your business complex area. Do you think others would benefit form this? ~ Sales woman in the street The top student and environmentally friendly Taxi firm ‘clockwork cabs''’ '' have informed the public that they are upsizing and therefore looking to employ new drivers and supply any new business’ entering the city a new reduced rate on their fairs. They are also looking into reduced rates for unemployed civilians. A spokeswoman for the company stated “It’s all about helping those who need the help. Students, OAP’s, and the unemployed. We may not be able to offer a huge reduction in fairs, but every little helps.” Street, Underworld Hard Drugs, phwwww, No-one wants them at the moment, I don’t know why I’ve got all this shit to shift actually. As I said last time we spoke now that Mr Redd's is in bits people seem to scared to go out. Still the amount of weed I'm selling is on the up. People are just staying in-doors with their Nintendo Wii's and playstation 3's and getting high as a kite. I got to get meself another side job I tell ya. I got five kids to feed! ~ Consortium drug dealer Hi, I'm looking for a new gang to run with. Erm, don't suppose you run in one do you? I'm no newbe I'll tell you, I've been with a, erm, big gang for a while... What gang? Erm, Sandernacht. So what do you say? Can i join you lot? ~ Ex Sandernacht member '' Sandernacht are upto something I'll tel you. It lookslike everyones leaveing them. People coming from the woodwork as they say. The thing is, None of them seem to be really being honest when they say why they've left. ''~ Gang member Where’s all the whores gone in Kidsgrove? I remember the good old days when you could go there, strole down the street and get a good hard blow. Hehe, I remember I used to think, ‘right portion of chips or a blow’? ~ Dirty old man gang member Want a gold necklace? Ring? Silver? I got loads really. ~ Jewellery shop owner Hay you want to buy a broach? I got this lovely one right here, owner was a lovely old lady, popped her clogs apparently. ~ Pawn broker Hay I’ve got this really nice gold watch, only one owner, poor old geeza passed on recently I was told. You’re for £30 it’s a deal. ~ Dodgy street seller Finance, Industry, Legal, Politics Reed Communications and Audax have both now completed their relocation movements and are now presenting smaller offices in Stoke on trent. They both seem to have VERY high quality offices that still manage to ooze power and wealth from such a small building. So lets have a list of the new business' that have arrived in stoke over the past few months: 4 X money lending companies 4 X Legal companies and advisors 2 X quick cash transfer companies 2 X cash converter style companies 2 X 'adult' establishments 1 X cassino 3 X fast food business' 1 X large clothing company 2 X jewlery business' Police, Street, Media 4 members of Sandernacht were apprehended last night as they attempted to break into one of the new money lending companies that have recently entered the city. The arresting officer, one Harry Johnson, said “I was passing by when I noticed the act taking place. Thinking quickly I called for backup and watched them carefully until my backup arrived. Myself and 3 other officers apprehend the criminals before they could get away.” Apparently the Sandernact members seem more interested in telling the constabulary that they are no longer members of Sandernacht and that this had nothing to do with the criminal group. Occult The spirits of the city are no longer restless. Who or whatever has put them to rest has completed their task. The voices no longer whisper through the wind. ~ Caoilfhionn Ashen, Staffordshire Moorlands. It now sits at the throne it belongs to. It's minions once more will begin to arrive. Old ones that are no longer on its level will return once more as they once were. The same yet different, older and stronger yet weaker. ~ Elizabeth Walker. High Society Burgundy is so last season. It seems that she's run away and really wasn't the big exhibitionist that we all thought. Either that or someone managed to 'silence' the art. This month Kidsgrove witnessed the grand official opening of it’s largest Casino and joining hotel. Peoples spirits were high and even though there were still a few commoners there, it looks like this place may end up being one that will finally flush the trash away and make way for the real blue blood of the city. Church, Media, Police Well it looks like whoever has delt with the Burgandy situation may have done their job already. Considering that the constabulary and the church were work working together on this 'case' even if she's been permantly silenced, I can't see anyone really getting anywhere on an investigation into her suspected murder. After all, they both seem to be the powerhouses in the city at the moment - at least in organisation if not numbers. Graves seem to be continuing to be disturbed. Even though a close watch has been placed on the graves around the city, no-one seems to have seen anyone actually disturbing them. It is as if the ground itself is being slightly disturbed. Street, Church, Media, Police Biddulph Church Posse seem to be having a hand from some students for their patrols to enable a safe neighbourhood. Not only that, there’s another group starting up that are calling themselves the Kidsgrove Posse and the Biddulph posse are aiding this new group to follow in their footsteps at helping out the community. Media Incriminated doctor donates to charity. A massive £3000 was donated this month to those who lost their lives in the bombings during January. The generous donation was given by the doctor that was recently accused of being involved with the events that happened on the A500 which resulted in a tragic loss of life. Many may speculate that this individual could be trying to pay his way out of jail, while others perceive it as a genuine concern for those who lost their life and their families distress. Good move or Bad, innocent or guilty, one thing remains, he has shown a compassion for life and is in the hearts and minds of those who lost loved ones during the bombings. Did you see that footage on the Internet news pages? MY GOD! It shows two guys having a meeting and then there’s some fights and then one of them gets their face blown clear off. Really it’s so shocking. It can’t be real, can it? Really? OK, erm, well, I’, going to email the site anyway and ask them where they got it from or where it’s streaming from anyway. DO you think the police know about it yet? Maybe we could sell them the story? ~''Local budding News reporter'' University